Los caballeros de Atenea
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: ¿Quiénes son los caballeros de Atenea? ¿Qué es lo que les hace tan especiales? Esto es lo que los caballeros de armadura dorada piensan al respecto. (The lost canvas)


**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

Somos aquellos que hemos dado hasta la última gota de nuestra sangre para proteger a quienes se hallaban indefensos. Somos los guerreros que nunca hemos buscado reconocimiento o premios por sus hazañas, y jamás hemos esperado obtenerlos. Somos quienes hemos vivido abrazados por la soledad para que otros pudieran disfrutar de todo a lo que nosotros hemos dado la espalda. Somos las personas que en la muerte hemos descubierto la belleza de aquello que nos rodea.

Somos los caballeros de Atenea.

* * *

Somos quienes hemos hecho arder nuestro cosmos para proporcionar a nuestros compañeros una herramienta que les permita soñar con una victoria en esta guerra. Somos los escépticos que hemos creído en lo que es correcto cuando el momento más crucial ha llegado. Somos los hombres que hemos recibido el regalo de ver la verdad del mundo con nuestros propios ojos antes de partir a la próxima vida.

Somos los caballeros de Atenea.

* * *

Somos los luchadores inamovibles que jamás hemos dejado de defender nuestra posición. Somos los que hemos servido de modelo a los jóvenes que se convertirán en los guardianes del mundo futuro. Somos esos maestros que hemos enseñado con actos lo que no se podía mostrar únicamente con palabras. Somos aquellas personas cuya fuerza de voluntad nos ha permitido abrirnos camino ante la adversidad.

Somos los caballeros de Atenea.

* * *

Somos los que nos hemos negado a partir sin antes arreglar nuestras cuentas pendientes. Somos aquellas personas que hemos desafiado hasta a los mismísimos dioses para demostrar que ser mortal no significa ser inferior a nada ni nadie. Somos quienes trabajando en equipo hemos logrado superar las adversidades que intentaron interponerse en sus caminos. Somos los aprendices que nos hemos dejado enseñar la lección más importante de todas: que hay cosas por las que merece la pena luchar hasta superar nuestros propios límites.

Somos los caballeros de Atenea.

* * *

Somos quienes hemos dado lo mejor de nosotros en cada batalla sin importar la gravedad de nuestras heridas. Somos los que hemos alcanzado la perfección en la técnica que hemos decidido emplear para luchar por la causa a la cual hemos dedicado nuestras vidas. Somos los caballeros que hemos vivido afilando nuestro corazón día tras día. Somos quienes, gracias a nuestra perseverancia, hemos convertido un mito en realidad.

Somos los caballeros de Atenea.

* * *

Somos los luchadores que hemos seguido el latido de nuestros corazones hasta la batalla con la que tanto habíamos soñado. Somos aquellos que hemos vivido cada segundo con la intensidad de la más cálida llama. Somos los caballeros que hemos vivido con pasión porque sabemos que, aunque nuestras vidas sean cortas, no tienen por qué estar incompletas. Somos quienes hemos hecho de nuestras debilidades nuestro orgullo, nuestra mayor fortaleza y nuestra mejor técnica ofensiva.

Somos los caballeros de Atenea.

* * *

Somos las personas que hemos elegido convertirnos en los guardianes eternos de ese lugar tan simbólico para nosotros. Somos los guerreros que hemos sabido reaccionar cuando nuestros enemigos han sido las personas menos esperadas. Somos los amigos que hemos visto más allá de las inseguridades de aquellos que crecieron con nosotros. Somos quienes hemos sabido distinguir amigo de enemigo.

Somos los caballeros de Atenea.

* * *

Somos los fieles seguidores de una causa, de una joven, de una diosa, por la que hemos dado hasta nuestros corazones. Somos quienes hemos dejado atrás las pesadillas que atormentaban nuestras almas. Somos los guerreros que nos hemos levantado después de habernos caído innumerables veces. Somos aquellos que hemos ido más allá de los sentidos con tal de seguir defendiendo aquello por lo que hemos vivido y aquello por lo que hemos dado nuestras vidas.

Somos los caballeros de Atenea.

* * *

Somos los caballeros que hemos elegido plantarle cara al injusto destino que los astros nos habían elegido. Somos los marginados que antes encontramos refugio en la sombra y que hemos decidido deslumbrar con nuestra fuerza a quienes nos rechazaron en el pasado. Somos quienes al fin hemos descubierto nuestra verdadera identidad.

Somos los caballeros de Atenea.

* * *

Somos aquellos jóvenes que nos hemos dado cuenta de que jamás hemos estado tan solos como pensábamos. Somos aquellos que hemos abierto los ojos al hecho de que el odio y la venganza no son aquello que nos llevará a cumplir nuestros sueños. Somos parte de la madre naturaleza ya que ella es quien nos da fuerza. Somos la tierra. Somos el aire. Somos quienes nunca abandonarán a quienes nos necesiten.

Somos los caballeros de Atenea.

* * *

Somos aquellos caballeros que hemos ido más allá del bien y del mal. Somos personas imperfectas que nos hemos dejado engañar por las palabras de aquel que solo quería divertirse a costa de nuestra desgracia. Somos los que, a pesar de todas las dificultades, hemos descubierto que a la hora de la verdad lo que importa es ser fiel a uno mismo. Somos quienes al final hemos luchado por nosotros mismos.

Somos los caballeros de Atenea.

* * *

Somos aquellos quienes hemos visto el final de una Guerra Santa. Somos los caballeros que hemos vivido las pérdidas de nuestros compañeros y que sirven de maestros para que las generaciones futuras tengan una oportunidad cuando les llegue el momento de luchar. Somos la otra cara de la guerra, la de los supervivientes que quedamos para reconstruir lo que ésta se llevó por delante.

Somos los caballeros de Atenea.

* * *

Somos los supervivientes que vigilamos el cielo en busca de una señal que marque el inicio de la próxima Guerra Santa. Somos los veteranos que formamos parte de dos generaciones de caballeros de Atenea. Somos aquellos por los que no pasa el tiempo. Somos pasado, presente, y quién sabe si seremos futuro.

Somos los caballeros de Atenea.


End file.
